Scott Gets These Hands
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Everyone's favorite red-haired mastermind has a major crush on Alexa Bliss, and he would be willing to do anything to get her phone number during a visit at an after-hours club. However, he may regret what happens next to him though... ONE-SHOT.


**"Scott Gets These Hands"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Everyone's favorite red-haired mastermind has a major crush on Alexa Bliss, and he would be willing to do anything to get her phone number during a visit at an after-hours club. However, he may regret what happens next to him though...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or WWE. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and the World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by its chairman, Vince McMahon. Anyway, this idea just came to me and now I wanna try it out. It'll be a fic featuring Scott and Alexa Bliss. Oh, and expect a little surprise from somebody too.**

* * *

Scott was nervous to the bone.

There he was inside an after-hours club, minutes after Monday Night RAW had closed out yet another show in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and so far, his blue eyes were set on a blonde-haired female decked in a sexy black long-sleeved minidress, who was busy tearing it up on the dance floor set to the tune of Hammer's "2 Legit 2 Quit". Scott was quite impressed of how well she moved across the dance floor. The way her feet moved to the beat. The way her hair whipped all around due to the sound.

In Scott's mind, she was without a doubt, flawless.

In fact, the 5-foot blonde that Scott was gawking at away from the dance floor was none other than the RAW's Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss. Yes, it was true. Scott Wallis's heart had pined for her ever since he saw her on TV for the first time. And the fact that she was here in this dance club for real made Scott's heart soar like a rocket. If only he could go on that dance floor and charm her being the arrogant farm boy he was. However, since she now left the dance floor and back to the bartender's desk for another drink. He couldn't get the chance.

It didn't stop him though as Scott had decided to approach Alexa Bliss as calmly as he could.

Before he could think of talking to her though, Scott gave out a very deep breath and let his thoughts speak for him.

" _Okay Scott, you've been preparing for this moment._ " He said to himself, " _Remember, just be your snarky farmer self and everything will go according to plan. You got this. Don't give up on me_."

Once his thoughts left him, Scott mustered up everything he needed in order to approach the 5-foot superstar, which he did right about now.

"Hey good lookin," Scott said to Alexa, "Nice to see you show up here in town."

Alexa immediately turned around to the redhead, saying with curiosity, "I'm sorry, but... do I really know you?"

"How could you not know who I am?" Scott smiled in an unfazed manner, "I'm talking about yours truly, remember? I'm Scott from a little show called Total Drama: Revenge of the Island?"

"Yeah... I never heard of it." Alexa shook her head before refocusing on the drink she was sipping.

So far, Alexa was now playing hard to get in Scott's case. He didn't seem to mind though as it only made the farmboy even smile in delight. Scott knew he liked girls that were like that. Feisty, controlling and hard to get. That was the type Scott found most interesting, just like his ex-girlfriend Courtney was. While Alexa continued sipping on her alcoholic pina colada, Scott cleared his throat and began speaking to her again.

"I bet you didn't know this, Alexa, but... I got the biggest shark tooth I've got hiding in my pants." The farm boy smirked.

Yet again, Alexa immediately turned her head to Scott with a disgusting look on her face saying, "Ugh, are you hitting on me now?"

"I guess you can say I'm trying to let you know me better." Scott shrugged, "Now that's settled, care to see the shark tooth?"

"You mean the one inside your pants like you foolishly told me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yep, that's the one." Scott nodded.

Alexa found herself in a sudden state of silence so far. She couldn't believe that Scott would ask such a demeaning question like that to her in her life. The goddess of RAW immediately didn't know what to actually say about the question that Scott immediately asked her. Of course, that was only for a minute until Alexa shouted out:

"BRAUN!"

"Whoa whoa hey, don't need to be nervous by me, honey." Scott said in comforting fashion, "I'm certain once you get to know me, I can be very-"

"Is there a problem?" A figure said right behind Scott, whose back was being bumped for some reason.

Taking his focus off of Alexa for once, Scott turned around and gulped right away at the person who was standing close to him right now. He was about seven inches tall, dressed in tanned colored pants, black boots, black wifebeater, and a bushy mountainous brown beard. The farmboy immediately looked up and saw the burly man's death stare tower him, which made Scott reply with one big nervous gulp. He honestly didn't know what to make of this man right away, except for the fact that he was the "Monster Among Men", Braun Strowman!

He attempted to be brave, saying with such a scared expression to the big man, "Well, um... y-y-you're really a big one, aren't you?"

"What in the hell are you doing?" Braun said to a terrified Scott.

"I'm just trying to know this lady." replied Scott while pointing to Alexa Bliss.

With a scowl scary enough to scare a grizzly bear, Braun looked down on him and said, "That _lady_ you're referring to is my girlfriend!"

"W-W-W-W-What? Girl... girl... girlfriend?" Scott stuttered out of fear.

He then took his focus off of Braun just to stare at Alexa, who was nodding right away as a way to say "Yes". Scott was horrified to find out that the lady that he was hitting on was none other than somebody's girlfriend. He honestly didn't know what to now make at this uncomfortable moment now.

It got even more horrible for Scott when Alexa said to Braun, "By the way, he was gonna flash his junk right at me."

"You did WHAT?!" Braun shouted to Scott, which now made him more squeamish at the size of this monster right now.

Just the tone of his voice now made Scott weaker and wimpier than he had now became thanks to the Monster Among Men. Once he let out a big nervous gulp, Scott tried his best to calm down Strowman just by negotiating with him in a nervous tone.

"Now let's not get carried away here," The red-head spoke in trembling fear, "I honestly didn't know she was already taken by someone else. I mean, it was all just a misunderstanding. Of course, she's yours, why in the heck wasn't I thinking about that clearly in the first place? Like I said, just a misunderstanding. You understand that, don't you?"

His statement finally ended when Scott placed his hand on the big man's chest, patting it in quite a friendly way. Braun then looked right at Scott's hand and then at Scott itself, forcing out a smile right between his cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and his best friend from Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, Lightning, were at Sam's basement busy playing another round of WWE 2K18 for the PS4, which Sam won just by using the character he chose, Braun Strowman.

"Ha ha, looks like the Saminator wins again!" Sam celebrated in victory.

"Man, this sha-stinks!" Lightning replied as he threw the controller in frustration, "I can't believe Lightnin' can't even win one single match!"

"Then you shouldn't have to play as Curt Hawkins so much, man." chuckled the gamer.

"I swear he sucks in this game just like he does in real life!" pouted the arrogant athlete.

Before they could play another game though, both Sam and Lightning saw Scott barge in from the basement door looking very bruised and beaten up all around his body for some reason. Heck, even the usual clothes he was wearing looked ratty, torn up and even ripped to shreds as a result.

Ignoring the ratty clothes, Sam greeted with a smile, "Hey Scott, glad to see you're back from the club. Did you get Alexa Bliss's phone number?"

"Oh, I did get something else." Scott painfully nodded.

"What's that?" Lightning asked.

Scott then gulped as he looked to the right and said, "I got his hands!"

And then all of a sudden, Braun Strowman had busted through a hole in the wall in Sam's entire bedroom, staring down Scott very hungrily and mad. The frightened ginger looked at him through fear as Braun sent out one of his signature war cries.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" He shouted out, forcing Scott to run right upstairs while Braun caught up to him right by the ginger's tail.

Lightning and Sam couldn't believe what had transpired before their very eyes.

The two stood in silence for a bit before Lightning spoke to Sam with a raised eyebrow, "Man, did Braun Strowman just barge in your bedroom like that?"

"I believe he did." Sam replied, nodding to Lightning's question.

And then without any bother, Lightning immediately pulled out a $20 bill and gave it to Sam right away, which he kissed it in victory before getting back to his video game with his best friend.

* * *

 **Well, all I can say after this one is: R.I.P. Scott.**

 **Anyway, it's finally relaxing to finally post something new after awhile. Sorry I've been kept busy due to working on my friend's stories for the next two weeks, but at least you finally got something fresh from me. And yes, I just had to do this because of WWE's Mixed Match Challenge and all. Because I can totally see Scott being such a perv to Alexa. Anyway, enough of that, feel free to send me feedbacks if you all want! Until next time, BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUN!**


End file.
